


Angel Wings

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamon Hunters, Fluff, M/M, Sapnap is Bad's son, this ship is pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Tubbo shows Philza the Dreamon Hunter Camp and gets to hang out with Bad.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Phil Watson, Mentioned Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Angel Wings

“So this is the Dreamon Hunters Camp you’ve been talking about?” Philza asked. He looked around at the area. It looked really nice, he could see how Tubbo and Fundy made this. 

Tubbo told him about it before, and it didn’t take much for him to be interested in what he was talking about. Phil knew the kid was a fan of this stuff, but he was surprised he would be able to get other people like Fundy and Sapnap wrapped up in it. He was happy for him though.

“Yep! This is where we put people in pits and torture them with iron doors,” Tubbo said. Phil laughed a bit. Despite him technically being adopted by Schlatt, Phil did see him as a son. It’s moments like these that remind him why he fits in with the rest of his kids. 

“I forget you’re not the normal one of the family,” Phil said, messing with his hair a bit. Tubbo smiled as he let out a laugh. Phil looked at the group in front of him. Bad and Dream were sitting in front of Sapnap, who was holding some papers and a quill. Fundy was behind his husband, talking quietly. 

Phil’s attention was locked on Bad. It made sense that this group would be interested in him. Bad was certainly an odd person. It wasn’t a secret that the eyes he had were just lights in the dark. Tommy discovered that the hard way when he pulled off his hood. For a reason Phil couldn’t explain, he really wanted to know more about Bad.

“Fundy! Stop flirting with the test subject!” Tubbo yelled. Phil’s focus on Bad broke as he looked at the couple. Fundy tensed as he looked at the group, then a smile came over him.

“My test subject now,” Fundy laughed as he went to pick up Dream. Sapnap ignored what he was doing to go chase down the fox as he took his husband. Tubbo yelled after them both, leaving Phil and Bad in the camp. 

The two were quiet for a minute. The first time they had officially met was when Tommy brought him over. Other than that, they had only heard about each other. The silence wasn’t awkward though, it was pretty calm. Eventually the two looked at each other. Bad’s eyes showed that he was smiling, since he didn’t have the mouth to properly convey it.

“Surprisingly, that interrogation lasted longer than I expected it to go,” Bad joked. Phil laughed as he went to sit down next to him. Sitting on the ground wasn’t too easy for him because of his wings, so he was forced to spread them out. 

Bad looked at the large wings, he would sometimes forget their existence. They blended in with his black coat pretty well. He tried to stop himself from touching them, they looked really soft. He could only imagine how warm they would be. 

“I’m surprised they only started asking you about this dreamon stuff now,” Phil said. Bad looked back at him, prying his focus off his wings. A warm aura emitted from him. Without an actual face, he couldn’t blush like everyone else could, instead he gave off a warm feeling to the area around him.

“Well I’m not exactly mean enough to warrant the same accusations that Dream had. His was more urgent than mine,” Bad explained, “This was more of a comparison between mortal/dreamon connections.”

“I was wondering about that. I know Dream has a dreamon in that mask, but you seem different,” Phil said. This time he could feel the warm feeling that came from Bad, though it wasn’t clear that it was from him.

“Well I’m kinda like a fusion. Dream and Lucid are two separate souls in the mask, I’m not,” Bad explained. Phil watched him curiously, focusing on the two lights under the hood, “It’s why I’m a lot more stable than those two.”

“Haha, yeah you definitely seem way more chill than the fuckery over there,” Phil laughed. He paused though when he realized what he said.

“Language,” Bad mumbled. Phil gave an apology with a slight laugh. Bad smiled hearing it, “So what about you? You have wings but you’re not a hybrid like Quackity.”

“You know that halo on your head, I have one of those stashed away,” Phil mumbled. Bad gave a small purr at it. Fallen angels were definitely a thing, and it looked like Phil was one of those. They were typically in the Overworld because of the chaos they can cause in their usual dimension. 

“No wonder your wings are so big,” Bad mumbled. Without thinking he started petting the feathers. He tensed as Phil pulled them in, the warm aura strengthened. Bad pulled his hand in to refrain from touching them again. It was difficult with how soft they were, “Sorry, I should’ve asked.”

“It’s fine, mate. I was just a bit caught off guard. You can touch them if you want,” Phil spread them out again. He sat closer to Bad, letting his wings go behind the dreamon hybrid. 

Phil felt the warmth increase, soon realizing it was from Bad. He felt his claws brush through his wings gently. Bad was surprisingly good at petting them, not letting the feathers get messed up in the slightest. 

It was really nice. Bad definitely knew what he was doing. The only people who’d played with Phil’s wings before were his sons when they were little. So feeling someone be gentle with them felt really good. Phil wondered if he had his own. Maybe his were white. Phil watched him as his hand edged closer to the base of his wings. He didn’t say anything to make him stop, he didn’t want him to.

Bad stopped when he reached the beginning of the wings. He looked up to face Phil, their faces were incredibly close now. Bad felt himself melt looking into Phil’s eyes. Angels were so great at entrancing people, especially fallen ones. Phil gave a small smile, Bad could feel his stomach twist seeing it.

“Oh muffin,” Bad mumbled. Phil laughed as he leaned closer to Bad, who gave a small purr. Bad felt a small press on his back, the dark colored wing holding him a bit. 

Phil looked down when he felt something press on his hand. The warmth around the two increased as Bad looked away a bit. Phil intertwined his fingers with Bad’s as he curled his wing around him more. 

“I’m surprised you’re not being examined more, you’re way too interesting for treatment like that,” Phil said. Bad held onto Phil’s hand tightly, a small purr escaped. 

“I could say the same for you, angel,” Bad smiled happily as he used Phil’s former title. Phil paused hearing it, then laughed as his wings relaxed a bit. Bad perked up as he thought of an idea, “Ooh, what if we fulfil both our wishes with a walk around the Nether?”

“Sounds great. How about after this?” Phil asked. The two didn’t notice as Sapnap and Tubbo came back with Dream. Fundy left them alone for a while, though he’d probably be back to get his husband again later. Sapnap held Dream as he took them back to the camp, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Bad and Phil.

“Wonderful!” Bad exclaimed. Sapnap tensed as he saw Bad lift up their hands, which were only visible when he lifted them over Phil’s wings that were around the two. Tubbo came up from behind him to see what he was looking at, only to have a similar reaction. Dream lightly laughed at it. 

“Dad?” Sapnap called. Bad jumped as he looked back to see the three. Phil pulled his wings in while he let go of Bad’s hand. The two were silent as they switched between looking at the three and looking at each other. Sapnap looked at Bad with a slightly confused expression, “What are you two doing?”

“We were just talking, that was it,” Bad said. Phil was turned away from the group as he tried getting the red off of his face. Tubbo looked to Phil, who was quiet.

“I should go, I have to talk to Techno,” Phil lied. He got up, leaning over for a second to whisper to Bad, “Meet me at the community house.”

“I’ll see you there soon,” Bad whispered back. Phil smiled as he started to leave the area, avoiding Tubbo and Sapnap’s glares. Bad looked at him happily as he left, then turned to his son, “It’s not what it looks like.”

“You were flirting with Philza Minecraft!” Sapnap yelled, pointing at where Phil went. He then noticed something different. Dream wasn’t in his arms anymore, “Where the fuck did Dream go?!”

“Language!” Bad yelled. Sapnap mumbled an apology before he started looking for Dream again with Tubbo. Bad laughed as he looked back at where Phil left to, then he noticed that he hadn’t completely left yet. 

Phil hid behind a tree as he looked at Bad, who smiled seeing him still there. Bad felt his heart flip seeing the fallen angel smile at him. Phil gave a small wave as he opened his wings. Bad waved back when the other two weren’t looking. Phil finally left seeing it, leaving Bad with his tail flicking happily.


End file.
